Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -20\% \times -0.88 \times 0.6 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -20\% = -\dfrac{20}{100} = -0.2 $ Now we have: $ -0.2 \times -0.88 \times 0.6 = {?} $ $ -0.2 \times -0.88 \times 0.6 = 0.1056 $